Sometimes, You Need A Little Friend By Your Side
by iPsychic
Summary: 'I remember him shouting "GOOD! GO TO YOUR BEDROOM YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF FILTH!",' Noah said in a sad tone. 'I can never get those words out of my head. As well as his face… his angry, red, glaring face. It scared me so much to know that my father, mother, siblings all seemed to hate me...' My first NoCo one-shot! Give me your feeback by reviewing C:


**Hello! I am iPsychic, a casual writer for a lot of Mike and Zoey stories! Yes, I am a fan of NoCo. If you're wondering over to this story and hate NoCo just because you saw my name, then please leave xD Anyway, this is my first NoCo story being posted on here. It is a little sad, mainly about Noah. I started this quite a while ago but, didn't get to finish it until tonight, which is in the middle of the morning right now. I was in a NoCo mood C: Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! P.S; May seem a little boring at the start, but please keep reading :D Thanks!**

**PPS: I am Australian so I spell mom like this; mum. Sorry if you get annoyed by it! It'll only be in there a few times :)**

* * *

It was a few nights into Total Drama Island. Cody lay in his bunk, feeling a deep feeling in his stomach and pulled the blanket of his bed up further to his face.

He couldn't sleep.

Not at all. Especially since Cody couldn't find his stuffed emu named Jerry in the bag he brought, he had much more trouble trying to get to sleep the past few days.

'I-I can't sleep! But, I'm so tired...' Cody thought to himself, staring at the bunk above which held a snoring Trent. 'Eh, maybe I could go for a walk?'

Cody jumped out of his bunk, landing quietly on the hard, wooden floor hoping to not crash into anything. He crept slowly towards the door, opened it and began to walk outside. As he walked, he felt the rhythm of the wind pound against his fragile body making him shiver because of the cold that the wind brought. Cody wrapped his arms around his body, thinking that would conserve his body heat, but only realizing, it didn't make a difference. He looked up to the dark sky above, seeing the bright, white moon shine in the sky amongst the beautiful stars noticing the little dipper made out of a constellation. He always loved astronomy, especially learning the different sorts of constellations and how far they were apart from each other.

Cody arrived at the dock, feeling the soft wood against his feet with every step her took. He squinted to the end of the dock noticing a figure sitting at the end with their head down. Cody cocked his head with surprise and asked 'Hey, who's there?'

The figure turned around, revealing that it was only Noah who gave a sleepy smile towards the small geek. Cody smiled back and skipped merrily towards the end of the dock, sitting down next to him with happiness. He talked to Noah a few times, especially during the Awake-a-Thon, he seemed pretty cool from Cody's perspective.

'Can't sleep, Eh?' Cody asked, dangling his feet off the edge of the dock.

'Meh, sorta. I keep thinking of home,' Noah replied, looking towards the ocean.

'Are you home sick, I'm guessing?' Cody asked, looking directly at his face.

'No, I just miss playing video games and reading all my books. And never, ever would I miss my siblings, how I despise them!' Noah sighed, leaning forward and placing his hand underneath his chin to lean on.

'What do you mean by that?' the geek asked in confusion, moving his legs backwards and forwards like a little child.

'I'll guess I'll tell you then...' Noah sighed. 'Well, back at home, I'm the youngest of nine siblings,'

'Whoa! Nine?' Cody repeated aloud with shock, considering that he thought that Noah was an only child.

'Y-yeah. I had 5 brothers and 3 sisters. All my siblings were sporty, athletic and popular. Especially my brothers, I hated them so much,' Noah said angrily, developing a glare upon his face. 'My brothers... They'd bully me, every day. My parents were never there, my sisters didn't care... And one day, they read my diary...'

'Your diary?' Cody asked.

'Yeah, my diary. I wrote a huge secret in there that I may as well tell now... I wrote in my diary that I was either becoming gay or bisexual, I wasn't sure,' Noah explained, while Cody looked over at him with surprise. He never knew Noah would be either gay or bisexual, but after thinking about it, Cody looked over towards him. Noah was sitting in a girly position, with his leg over the other and the tone in his voice… he never knew it was that obvious to notice.

'That was the entry that they read one day...' Noah sighed.

***Flashback***

* * *

'Hey, hey faggot!'

Noah's ears perked up. He was in his bedroom, sitting on his bed reading a book as always until someone from the outside of his room called him a particular name he did not appreciate. Pounding through the doors was 2 of his older brothers; Nick and Alex, holding a dark purple covered book labeled diary across the top. Noah glanced quickly at the diary and jumped off his bed, attempting to grab it off the two. But, as he was shorter than the two, it was hard for him to reach.

'Why do you have my diary?!' Noah asked angrily, continuing to jump up and down but running out of breath in only a few seconds.

'Ha ha! Look how weak he is!' Nick laughed, holding the diary up higher in the air.

'So, you gaaay now? Why didn't you ever tell us?' Alex asked, cracking up laughing with his arms folded across his bulky chest. Noah's eyes widened and he almost fell back in shock, looking up at the two with a surprised and shocked facial expression. His eyes began to twitch slowly and his mouth opened to a large gape, that hung from his chin and he began to feel a rush of coldness that slipped through his body.

'No… I wrote that entry, ages ago…' Noah lied, awkwardly blushing and stepping back a few steps further into his room.

'How come it has the date at the top of the page which was from only a few days ago?' Nick asked, raising his eyebrow with an evil smirk. Noah's mouth hung open again and he had no idea what to do, for once he was stuck on the spot without a witty remark to say to his two siblings. Noah kept thinking that he should've never ever, let his two homophobic brothers come into his room to see that his diary has been unlocked.

'You know, we hate homos! Did you ever realize that?' Alex asked.

'People like that make me sick. It's disgusting! And now, hearing my little brother being one? Now, that's just a huge shame to our family!' Nick added.

'It was just a joke. Do you think that I'd really write that in there?' Noah asked, jokingly laughing but lying at the exact same time.

'Of course you would, you… you little queer,' Alex glared evilly, giving a shake of his head with a large frown. Noah stepped back a few more steps, seeing the two come closer and closer, surrounding him with their huge, bulky and strong bodies. Both of their arms were crossed tightly and they stood around him like two large buildings over a small an ant. Noah gulped nervously and he felt sweat sliding down the back of his neck, looking up to see the two with their fists clenched tightly. He saw an escape between Nick's legs and slid through them with his tiny body, running off and down the hallway from his room.

'HEY! That faggot ran away!' Nick shouted, running out of the room to follow his younger sibling.

'Don't worry, he can't run for long!' Alex smirked, following his brother behind. Noah quickly ran downstairs, hearing the large footsteps of his two brothers only just following him. He jumped off the few last steps of the stairs, wobbling as he landed safely on the ground in the kitchen and ran past the bench. Nick and Alex quickly caught up to him, with their athletic ability they were easily able to catch Noah in only a few seconds as soon as he got outside. Noah ran into his backyard, seeing the large area of grass and the shed at the back. He ran along the fence, running out of breath and becoming too tired to do anymore running.

'Curse my unfitness!' Noah thought with a worry. Right behind him, he felt a hand grab onto his leg which made Noah slam onto the ground with his face pounding against the grass and dirt. He pushed up his head, spitting out the few pieces of green and brown that got into his mouth, coughing loudly as he was trying to sit up and run. He turned his head, only to see that his two brothers were there with an evil glare upon their faces.

'People like you are a disgrace to this world!' Nick shouted, spitting into Noah's face.

'And ya know what? Imagine what dad, the biggest Catholic ever to meet, will hear about this?' Alex added, clenching his fist and pounded Noah into the stomach. Noah gasped, feeling the pain rush through his belly which resulted to him lying on the ground with his hands by his sides, trying to push his whole body up off the ground. Nick kicked hard at his sides which made Noah squeal like a little child who never got their way. He then lifted up Noah off the ground by his arm, while Noah gave a weak look to his older brother back.

'Please, leave me alone… You've caused me enough pain already,' he weakly said to his older brother with a sad and depressed look, wanting the whole thing to just stop.

'Why would I!? Seriously, people like you should never exist!' Nick laughed, swinging him slowly and flipping him over onto his stomach on the ground with a large, cracking sound. Noah shouted loudly, feeling his whole body go numb for a second but the pain soon arrived, which ran through his whole body from head to toe. His nose was hit against the ground hard, only to discover that it began to bleed slowly and the blood dripping from his nose went onto the ground as he tried to pick himself up.

'Come on, let's go. Mum's home!' Alex laughed, running off with Nick into the house. Noah picked himself up, limping to the corner of the backyard behind a bush, holding tightly onto his nose making his tanned hand staining with the dark red colour of the blood. He sat down in the corner, feeling his whole body hurting and aching. That was when he began to cry. Noah barely ever cried, never as he didn't really care much about the sad things in the world anyway but, the tears came. He sniffed and cried, feeling the tears run down his cheeks while he kept holding onto his nose.

'W-why… what did I ever do to deserve this?!' Noah thought sadly, still crying because of the huge incident that happened. 'It's not my fault! *sniff* W-why can't I have brothers that can respect me?!'

'If only… there's someone out there that will actually like me for who I am… Please… Why?!'

* * *

***End of flashback***

As Noah finished ending his story, Cody stared at him in shock and horror, not knowing that siblings could be that bad as he was an only child.

'What? You think I'm bad because I'm gay? Fine… I've heard it all before,' Noah sighed, looking at Cody's shocked facial expression. The small geek quickly shook his head and said 'What?! No! I'd never think that! I'm just shocked that two of your brothers would do something as horrifying as that! I-I just can't believe it,'

'Well, it all happened. It was true. My brothers did tell my parents as soon as they got home,' Noah explained, looking straight into Cody's eyes. 'I eventually went inside and tried to walk up the stairs until my parents stopped me who were sitting in the lounge room,'

'Aw no! What did they say?' Cody asked curiously, feeling sad for the bookworm.

'At first, they asked if I really was gay. I said yes and my dad began to yell at me, while my mum just shook her head and walked away,' he continued, feeling the sadness come back to his heart. 'He shouted at me and told me being gay was a sin. He then hit me, he hit me Cody. My own dad… we used to get along so well when we were younger but that quickly changed…'

'He hit me so hard, I basically fell off the couch that I was sitting on. He even tried to kick me, but I rolled to the side and quickly ran away. I remember him shouting "GOOD! GO TO YOUR BEDROOM YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF FILTH!",' Noah said in a sad tone. 'I can never get those words out of my head. As well as his face… his angry, red, glaring face. It scared me so much to know that my father, mother, siblings all seemed to hate me. That's when I decided to go onto Total Drama after that. To escape from my family…'

Cody looked over to Noah's eyes, seeing tears beginning to run down his face and drop into the water below. Cody felt so terrible for him, he never knew that his family could be that mean to him about being gay. The geek leaned over and gave him a huge hug, resting his head next to Noah's chest.

'Um, what are you doing?' Noah asked, looking down to see light brown hair resting against his own chest as well as his skinny arms wrapped around his body.

'I'm giving you a hug. Hugs are a great answer to a sad problem,' Cody answered looking up above to see Noah's confused face. Noah then gave a smile back, blushing slightly and looking away to the water.

'Wow, um, thanks,' Noah replied, not knowing what to say.

'I'm so sorry… You're family must be horrible! How could any of your family hate someone like you? You're gay, so what? That's not a problem!' Cody ranted, still hugging onto Noah with a sad look.

'Y-yeah… my family just hates homosexuals more than anything… I wish some people could just understand,' Noah sighed, feeling Cody's head giving him heat to his body.

'I understand,' Cody quietly replied, closing his eyes feeling the heartbeat from Noah's chest.

'You do?' Noah asked, staring out to the beautiful, dark ocean.

'Yeah, my uncle's gay himself. He's such an awesome guy!' Cody explained in an excited tone. Noah felt a little sad on the inside, he was hoping that Cody was going to say that he was gay or at least bisexual himself but Noah just shrugged it off. But, he kept thinking, why was Cody still hugging him? It seemed more like a warm cuddle. Noah blushed again, as Cody moved over a bit and was almost sitting in his own lap.

'He's pretty adorable. He reminds me of a little kid… I'm glad there's someone like him that can cheer me up,' Noah thought with a smile, seeing Cody's eyes close and eventually falling to sleep against his own body. Noah tiredly looked down at him and had a huge smile upon his face, he hadn't felt a huge cuddle like this in years.

'I think he understands me… and he's such a great person too,' he thought to himself, staring directly at Cody's adorable face.

'Maybe… he's the one?'

* * *

**And that's my NoCo one-shot done! Thanks so much for reading and I would love it more if you were to review, thanks so much if you do! If you're planning on reviewing, please tell me how I went with my first NoCo one-shot, I'd just be so thankful if you do :D**

**Alrightly, iPsychic is out C:**


End file.
